A Problem with a Solution
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Everything has been bad for Ed now that Al died. Ed is in a deep depression that he can't get rid of and the only time he has happiness is when blood drips from his arm. But can Roy do anything to help him before he can go to far! EdXRoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I went too far and now he knows

Ed's P.O.V.

It had been at least two months since Al's death and the more time goes by the more pain I seem to feel inside. I can't even seem to remember any of the times when I was actually happy, they all seem to be just faded memories now. I sit alone in my room, looking down at my flesh arm and the blade in my metal hand. I always seem to find the blade in my hand when I get depressed, I sometimes don't even remember picking it up in the first place it just happens to be in my hand at these moments. I sighed and brought the blade up to my flesh arm and slowly added pressure sliding it across. I winced slightly but the pain faded quickly and turned into relief as I mad another slash across my scared arm. I stared down at my new cuts gave a small smile of relief that my depression was gone, for now anyways. I watched as the blood dripped down my arm onto the floor. But my peace didn't last long as someone knocked at my door which made my head shot up to look at the door.

"Fullmetal open the door I know you're here" I frowned as I knew who was there, that man was another cause of my depression I would get. I quickly hid the blade in my pocket and slide down my sleeve covering my many cuts. I got up slowly walking towards the door, unlocking it I opened it u to face Roy Mustang.

"Yes?"

"You haven't come out of your room in a week and everyone is worried"

"Why?"

"Because it's not good for you to stay locked up all the time and have you even been eating."

"It's really none of your business"

"I'm your superior and it is my business"

I wished Roy would just leave, he shouldn't care whether I eat or take care of myself. I have nothing to live for anyway I will probably end up dieing soon anyways.

"The last time I ate anything was two days ago, now will you leave me alone?"

"Ed you need to eat it's not good to starve yourself"

"What do you care for anyway?"

"Because I don't want to see you starving yourself "

"Starving myself is the least of my worries"

"Do you want to go with me to the cafeteria and eat?"

"No I'm not hungry!"

Once I had said that I didn't want to answer any more question so I shut the door in his face and locked it. Luckily he left and I was alone once again in my small dark room. I laid down on my bed for a while not even noticing the tears streaming down my face. I tried to sit up only to fall back down feeling dizzy and my head started hurt. It was then that I realized that I had forgot to bandage my cuts on my arm. I tried to get up only to fall back down as pain shot up my arm; _I must be too weak from the blood loss_. I sat up as best I could and lifted up my sleeve to look at my cuts. They were still bleeding a little but not much anymore; my whole arm was stained in my blood that had covered my arm. Up to my wrist and elbow. I knew I wouldn't be able to get up if I tried to stand so I would have to stay in bed and rest in till I had enough strength to stand. _I just hope no one decides to come by while I'm like this. _I laid there in total silence in till finally drifting to sleep and entering my nightmares that plagued my sleep every night; I was convinced by now that nothing could stop these terrible dreams from coming.

I awoke with a jolt and in a cold sweat; I looked around the room and then memories of my nightmares flooded back into my head. I shook my head trying to get rid of this memories of my dream. I stopped and looked at the clock, it was 9:00 a.m. and I knew that if I didn't leave my room today that Roy would most likely come back again. I looked down at my arm to see it was covered in my dried blood. I slowly got up and wobbled to the bathroom, I was still a little weak but I could walk at least. I got into the bathroom and washed my arm off in the sink and pulled out my blade cleaning it of the dried blood. I didn't bother bandaging my cuts because they had stopped bleeding and there was really no need to anyways. Once my arm was cleaned I put the blade back in my pocket and pulled back down my sleeve, heading out of the bathroom. I grabbed my red coat and unlocked my door shutting it behind me heading down the hall. I felt a little lightheaded but kept walking and whenever I would pass someone they would give me a weird but I tried to just ignore them and keep walking. I got to Roy's office and knocked lightly on the door but oblivious it was loud enough for him to hear because I heard a 'come in' and opened the door. I slowly made my way and shit the door softly behind me and walked up to his desk. Roy looked up from signing some papers and looked at me with a look of surprise.

"I'm here to pick up my missed paperwork while I was out"

"I can't believe you actually left your room; you must be feeling better?"

"Just shut up and give me the papers so I can leave"

Roy just looked at me for a minute then looked down and picked up some papers handing them to me. Once I had them I walked out the door without another word said I headed for the only quiet place, which was the library. I went into the library and sat down at a table in the back and started to look through the papers. I didn't have much it was mostly just about my previous mission so it wasn't anything hard to do, the only other paper work he did was when he used to help Roy with the paper work because sometimes he would be bored and help him. I was so lost in thought I didn't if realize I had finished with my paper work, I shook my head coming out of my thoughts and looked to the clock. It was almost 11:30 so everyone should be on lunch break so I wouldn't run into anybody if I left. I got up with the papers in my hand and walked out of the library and down the hall, luckily everyone was already at lunch so now one was in the hall. I got to Roy's office and went in not bothering to knock knowing he probably wasn't there, I sat the papers on his desk and turned around to leave only to see him standing in the doorway.

"Done already?"

"Yes"

"Oh" he turned around and shut and locked the door and walked over and sat on the couch.

"Come sit down" he said pointing to the seat next to him. I eyed the seat wondering if I could trust him and why he was acting so strange all of the sudden? I glanced at the door and back to Roy, _just what was he doing?_

"What? I won't bite."

I slowly made my way over there and cautiously sat down next to him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you've been acting so strange lately, you barely have come out of your room and you're constantly depressed."

"You would be acting strange too if you watched your only family get killed right in front of you!"

"Ed I know it hasn't been easy for you but you can't stay like this forever Al would have wanted you to go on with your life not to be depressed and starve your self.

Why does he even care what happens to me and what I do to myself? It's not like he cares I know he doesn't why is he even bothering me.

"Why do you even care? It's not like what happens to me has anything to do with you. I just want to be left alone, why doesn't anybody understand I don't need help from anybody!"

I stood up to leave but he grabbed my flesh arm tightly, I winced at the pain but kept turned around so he couldn't see my face.

"I'm not letting go in till you tell me what is wrong." He gripped my hand tighter and the pressure was making me dizzy from all the pain shooting through my arm. I could tell that his grip on my arm was making it bleed again and I had forgot to bandage it. I struggled to get away but didn't really have the strength t pull away from him.

"Let go!"

"No"

"Please" I whimpered.

"Just tell me what's wrong" he said in a concerned but serious voice.

I couldn't take it anymore my arm was in pain and my head was throbbing with a headache. I didn't care at this point whether he knew or not I just wanted him to let me go!

"Ed"

"I CUT MYSELF OK NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I finally pulled my arm away and I had tears pouring down my face, I got to the door but it was still locked and only Mustang had the key. I turned around and slid down sitting on the floor with my back to the door and pulled my knees to my chest sobbing. I sat there for a minute before my sobs were stopped by a hand on my shoulder and I soft voice.

"Ed"

_Oh great now he knows and he's going to yell at me doing something like this, he might even send me away to some mental hospital. _I looked up at him with my tear stained face wondering what he was going to do next.

"Ed I'm sorry"

And before I knew it he pulled me into his arms and has hugging me, I was in totally shock and didn't dare to move not really knowing what to do by his sudden action.

"R-Roy" I whispered and that made him pull away to look at me.

"Can I see your arm?" He said calmly.

I sniffed and looked up at him and nodded, holding out my arm, I looked away not wanting to see the look on his face once he pulled up my sleeve and I heard him gasp at what he saw.

"Ed...why?"

"Because I have nothing in my life anymore and this is the only way I can get rid of the pain and suffering I feel"

I started to cry and again and he pulled me into another unsuspecting hug and that silenced me.

"But you do have someone in your life"

"And who's that?"

"Well...me"

He pulled away from the hug and lifted my chin and before I could do anything our lips were connected. I sat there in totally shock not moving as he started kissing me, once my mind grasped what was going on I leaned into the kiss and started kissing back. Once we pulled away I just stared at him with wide eyes at what we had just done.

"Ed...I love you"

Author's Note: Well how was that! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get to typing it. I know this first chapter took a while but it always seemed like I never felt like typing it but now I have finally finished so I hope you liked it! Please Review! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Trying to stop but is it for real**

Ed's P.O.V.

I was speechless, he had actually confessed he loved me and kissed me. I didn't know what to think or why my heart was pounding. And before I knew it I was jumping up and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go of this happy feeling that was inside me.

"I love you too." I whispered to him.

He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while before he pulled back and pulled me off the ground letting me sit on the couch next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I laid my head on his lap while he petted my head and we stayed that way for a while until we heard a knock at the door which made me sit up and Roy walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Riza.

"Sir, I have some papers that you need to look over and sign." She said handing him the papers and leaving not even noticing me on the couch. Roy shut the door and walked over to his desk and sighed as he sat down and started looking through the papers.

"I think I'll go back to my room." I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ok but Ed remember I'll be wanting to check your arm for any new cuts so please try not to."

I nodded and left out the door and down the hall into the dorms and went into my room walking over to the bed laying down. I sat up a minute taking off my boots and laying back down relaxing, soon falling asleep.

--------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes, got up and looked around the room at the clock to see it was 8:00 a.m. and about time for me to go see Roy. Then suddenly memories of what happened yesterday came to mind, I had cried and confessed to Roy that I cut myself and he told me he loved me and I said it back. But did he really mean what he said or did he just say that to make me feel better? Doubts filled my mind about Roy and I got sadder by every bad thought of him not really loving me. I pulled out my blade and held it in my hand for a minute before realizing that he would check my arm so I couldn't cut on my arm. So I pulled up my pants leg to my flesh leg and put the blade to my skin, I quickly made a nice long cut down my leg. I pulled back the blade setting it on the bed and watched as the blood ran down my leg onto the floor. I sighed, relaxing as I walked over to the bathroom and got a towel wiping the blood off my leg and not if even bothering to bandage it pulled down my pants leg, putting on my boots I walked out the door. Going down the hall I stopped in front of Roy's office and knocked.

"Come in." I heard him say and I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me.

I noticed that no one but Roy was in the office as I walked closer to his desk. He looked up from his papers and smiled a little at seeing me. I got up and walked over and held out his hand, knowing what he wanted I held out my arm to him and he pulled up my sleeve and sighed at seeing no new scars.

"I don't see any new cuts, lift up your shirt" he said letting go of my arm.

"What!"

"Your arm isn't the only place you can cut yourself you know." I said and I sighed and lifted up my shirt and he looked at my stomach making me blush slightly but it went away we he looked back up at me.

"Good well just to make sure I want to check you everyday."

"Why, don't you trust me?" I asked him.

"Can you promise me that you want do it anymore?" he asked.

I just looked down not saying anything knowing I couldn't keep that promise cause I had already cut my leg this morning which was started to hurt putting pressure on it.

"I thought so."

"Can I go now?" I asked looking back up at him.

"I suppose."

I turned around and started walking towards the door when pain shot through my leg making me limp slightly, I hoped Roy didn't notice but he did.

"Ed what's wrong with your leg, your limping."

"Nothing's wrong." I said quickly making him even more suspicious.

"Come here."

I sighed and turned around walking back over to him sitting on the couch.

"Lift up your pants leg."

I didn't say anything but I lifted it up to show him, reveal the bloody cut going down my leg. I looked up at him to see his eyes wide with shock.

"Ed…why did you do this to yourself?" he asked me looking up to meet my eyes.

"Because of yesterday when you said you loved me and I started to have doubts about what you said and I got real sad thinking you only said that to make me feel better." I explained to him now having tears streaming down my face.

"Edward…I meant what I said." I started to cry more and he pulled me over to him and hugged me tight while I cried on his shoulder. He pulled me away and leaned down and kissed me on lips and that stopped my tears and I slowly kissed back. He ran his tongue across my closed lips and I hesitated but opened my mouth letting his tongue enter my mouth. After about a minute he pulls back and smiles at me and smiled back.

"Come on let's go clean and bandage that cut."

I just nodded and followed him out the door and down the hall towards my door. We walked in and closed the door behind me and walked over sitting on the bed and pulled up my pants leg as he got a cold wet rag and bent down and put the rag on my cut. It hurt for him to clean it but it started feeling better when he wrapped it up. When he finished he put away the bandages and I laid down on the bed relaxing. He came back out and walked over to me kissing me on the forehead and I smiled at him.

"I have to be going back to work now but I want you to get some rest and then get something it eat later ok." He asked me as he stroked my cheek before pulling back.

"Ok I will, promise." I said closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep as he smiled one more time before leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------

Well how was it? I know I haven't updated this story in like forever but I finally got around to typing it so I hope it was good! Please review for me!


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to update another story before this one but I started reading my reviews for this story and thought omg I must update this one now!!!!~ I don't have a lot of reviews for this one but hope those that read enjoy ^^

Chapter 3

Ed's P.O.V.

I awoke to a dark room, I yawned as I slowly sat up and looked around. Memory of everything that had happened flooded back and I sighed as I stood up, slightly wincing at the pain still in my leg. _I promised Roy I would eat, guess I should._ I walked out of the room and down to the cafeteria. I walked in and got a sandwich and some water, as I turned around I saw Roy sitting at a table eating by himself.

I slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, he looked up at me and smiled slightly before going back to eating. He said nothing as I started eating, it was a little awkward since not long ago had I been crying in his arms. I was still embarrassed about him seeing my cut leg, I know I disappointed him. After he was done he stood up and gathered his trash, and before leaving he spoke to me, "Edward, come to my office when you are done." and after that was said he left.

After I had finished eating, I walked to his office wondering what he could want. Probably going to make sure there were no more cuts. I knocked on his door and I heard a come in as I opened the door. I walked in and stood in front of his desk he was sitting at. He looked up at me and smiled as he got up from his desk and walked over to me. What surprised me was him reaching out and pulling me into a hug. But I wasn't complaining, so I just wrapped my arms around him tightly and hugged him back as I sighed.

"You really scared me…when I found out you were cutting yesterday it broke my heart to find out you were hurting so much and I didn't even realize what was going on with you. You should have come to me instead of resorting to cutting yourself, I know you were scared of anyone finding out but I wish you could have known I would have helped you. I hope you can stop cutting, and I know it will be difficult but I'll help you through it. Just whenever you feel like cutting come to me, ok?" He pulled back a little to look down at me.

I started up at him a minute before replying, "Ok, I'll try." He sighed as he pulled me over to the couch and sat down pulling me down on his lap. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Roy, I'm sorry I scared you." I said quietly though I know he heard me cause he hugged me tighter against him.

"It's ok, just please don't do it again." He said as I snuggled closer to him.

I was still tired even though I had slept a lot that day, and was almost asleep until Roy shook me awake. I looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"It's kind of getting late, you can sleep with me in my room, no one will know." He said as he picked me up and we walked into his room which was right next to his office. He helped me take off my boots and jacket and he took off his boots and jacket. We laid down next to each other and cuddled close to each other as we both fell to sleep.

I shoot up in bed with sweat running down my forehead, I was breathing a little hard and I was a little shaky. I was having those nightmares again, why couldn't they just go away! I always felt bad and depressed when I had nightmares. I looked next to me to see Roy soundly sleeping next to me. I didn't want to wake him up and have him worry more, so I quietly go out of bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and my face looked tired, I had dark circles around my eyes and a tired look in my eyes. These nightmares were making me not get good enough sleep. I stood there staring at my reflection for a while and started to think about my nightmares.

The images of my nightmares suddenly filled my mind as I closed my eyes tight trying to push them away. I could feel tears starting down my face as I slid down onto the floor, the pain of that night was to much to remember. I needed to relieve myself of this pain, so I reached up and pulled open the drawer and searched around until I found a shaving razor. I brought it down to my scared wrist and pressed it hard as I slid it across, hissing at the pain. The blood flowed down my arm and it was numbing the pain of the nightmares. I moved the razor down more and pressed it against my wrist again and slid it again, making the blood flow even more. I gasped at the pain that flooded through my arm, it hurt but at least it wasn't the pain of the nightmares, they had slowly faded to the back of my mind. I sat on the floor for a few minutes before I heard the door open, my head shoot up and I looked towards the door to see Roy standing there staring down at me with terrified eyes.

"Ed what are you doing!" he yelled as he rushed over to me and looking at my bleeding arm. "Ed, you promised to try and stop and to come to me!" he cried as he reached for a towel to clean my arm. I had started feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. And right before passing out I felt arms wrap around me and hold me tight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for it not being very long, but I hope you like!!! I will update soon if I get lots of nice reviews!!~


End file.
